The Power of Love
by Mizu the Water Goddess
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, again. She runs away from him. Sesshomaru finds her and takes her back with him. She now has a new task. There is a new evil that is arising that only she can concure,,She also has a new love and Kagomes turning into a ta
1. going home

**The Power of Love**

Okay this is my first fanfic and i really worked hard on it.So PLEASE READ

AND REVIEW. I hope you all like it this story is also sort of dedicated to one of my best friends

Chi Little Lady of the Western Lands love you lots well anyways on with the story hope you like it.

'lalala' :in thought

"lalala" : talking

Summary:Kagome find Inuyasha with Kikyo, again.So she runs away,as far as she can away from him and her.She doesn't know were she ran to and she doesn't care as long as she never has to face him again.Sesshaomaru was out patroling his lands and smells blood and a miko and demons and comes to her rescue.He takes her back with him and between thier time together Kagome finds out something about herself and something develops between her and sesshoamru.She now has a new task there is a new shikon jewel,a new evil,and a new love!(S/K i suck at summarys just read it its good i promise)!

Chapter One:Going home and Thinking about Coming back

Kagome was going back home to her era after a big fight with Inuyasha.She can't even remember

what it was about.All she can remember was that it had something to do with kikyo.'that damn bitch,if only she hadn't been brought back to life,she took everything from me,well not everything, but she took the one man's heart that she ever loved away from her!well whatever she didn't want to think about it anymore'

she jumped into the well and in a few seconds she was back in her time.

She climbed out of the well to hear two voices.She opened the door to the shrine just slightly to

see who it was,she saw her grandpa talking to Hojo.

"Thank you for the wonderful bath soaps I-shall erm-i mean kagome will enjoy them"her grandpa said.

"Your welcome,i hope her bad back and rumitisme gets better"Hojo said

(a/n... um i don't know how to spell - help please)

(at Kagpome's house outside)

Hojo left and her grandpa turned around to see a fuming Kagome.

"Oh hello dear"gramps said"you scared me! "

"Oh is that so" Kagome nearly screamed

'I almost throwed my sutras at her i thought she was a demon when i first turned around to see her'

he wsa pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of Kagome's yelling.

"My dear what is all the yelling about?"Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Oh nothing mom it just seems that my sicknesses are getting more and more worse and how i'm not going

to be able to go back to school for like another month because of them!"Kagome said catching her breath

"Oh I'm sorry dear I"ll talk to him about it you go inside and take a bath and i'll make dinner"Mrs. Higurashi said

"Okay thanks mom"Kagome said

"What would you like for dinner?"Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Oden!"Kagome shouted in excitment.

"We don't have any more oden souta ate it all"Mrs.Higurashi said sadly

"That little brat,i don't even know how we are related "Kagome said and her breathe slightly annoyed.

"What was that Kagome"Mrs. Higurashi asked;wondering what her daughter said

'whoops i didn't think she would hear me,well i'll just make something up something goo something that she'll believe'

"Oh no northing i was just saying how much i love souta and what a cutie he is "Kagome said showing no hint of it that she was lying.

"Oh Dear that so sweet you really do love him alot don't you?"her mom said while smiling a loving and warming mothers smile.

Kagome only nodded her head.

'Woo she bought it hehe im so evil at sometimes'

"So since we don't have any oden what else would you like for dinner?"her mom asked

"Hmm... that's tuff what would i like for dinner since we don't have any more oden hmm..."Kagome thought for a while longer and then a bigg smile krept over her face and all of a sudden out of now were she screamed.

"I would like to have some Cod, ig you have it?" kagome yelled all happy and hoping that they would have some.

"Yes we have some i'll make that for you well now go take a bath and dinner will be ready in a little while,okay?"Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay mom and thanks"kagome said as she ran passed her mom and into the house.

(A/n they were outside the whole time they were talking sorry to mention that if i didn't)

(In Kagome's room and bathroom)

Kagome ran up the stairs to her bedroom with her big yellow backpack on her back once she got up to her room she threw her bag on her bed and left it there she went over to her draws to get out a pair of clean underwear and pajamas to wear.

then she went into her bathroom and started the water and set it at a temperature that she liked.she waited for the water to get to the right temperature then she took off her clothes and got in.She was in the bath for an hour or so she wasn't sure.The whole time she was in the bath she was thinking .

'I wonder if he does love me,ugh its so hard to think about that right now i know he still loves kikyo but maybe just maybe he loves me more then her,what am i thinking he'll never love me more then that clay pot all he sees in me is a shard detector thats right thats really the only reason why im able to travel back and forth threw times and thta is the only reason why i keep no going to the fuedual era but once that's done

what will i do,well i guess i'll go back i still ahve all the shards to collect and i don't want Inuyahsa coming back to get me i told them that i would be back in two days but i'll go back anyway.I don't really want to go to school right now.Well if i'm going back tommorow i have to restalk on stuff what do i need she started to list the things that she needed:ramen,candy,shampoo,clean underwear,clean clothes,and what else i guess that's it isn't it right?hmm...

Yep that's everything well i guess i should get out and have dinner.

(At dinner)

Dinner was peacful and quiet except for Souta asking her all these types of question about Inuyasha

"Hey sis where's Inuyasha,why isn't he here how is what's he doing is everything okay between you two did you get into another fight?"Souta aksked he kept asking this over and over again

"Souta!"Kagome yelled "Whoops sorry,Souta everything is okay and Inuyahsa is fine and no we didn't get into a fight!"Kagome said

"Now will you please stop asking me about him"Kagome said more then asked.

The rest of dinner was fine and souta was quiet.

(Back in Kagome's room)

Kagome got up and put her dishes away and said thank you and went up to her room.

Once she was up in her room she closed the door and walked over to her bed and picked up the big yellow bag and set it down on the floor and sat down beside it and said out loud to now one in pecific"Okay time to pack."

Kagome started to pack everything that she needed and she got up to go over to her desk to get her drink when she saw little red box sitting on her desk"Oh ya that's right that's what i was forgetting the bracelet that i bought for Sango"Kagome stated outloud.She opened the box and inside was a beautiful bracelet that she got for her best friend from Corrine's.It was a gold braclet with aqua blue gems on it.Kagome thought that it was pretty and she hoped that Sango would like it too.She packed that into her yellow bag.Then she layed out a nice new clean school uniform for tommorow along with underwear and a bra.Then she got into bed and started to finish reading her favorite book'Where the Red Fern Grows'.She fell asleep with it on her chest.

(Back in the Feudal Era)

A little while after Kagome left Inuyahsa plucked himself out of the trench that Kagome made for him.He went back to Kaede's all pouty and mad.He thought he'd let her cool off althought he didn't even now what he did this time.When he got back to the hut Sango,Miroku, and of course little Shippo kept pestering to go and get her and tell her that he was sorry.They were mad at him for the rest of the day and then night came.They ate dinner in coplete utter silence except for the big smack and boom that Miroku recieved from Sango for gropping her.Once they were all done with dinner Inuyasha went into his favorite tree and the rest of them went to sleep.

(Back in Kagome's Time)

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock ringing that she had set the night before for 8:00 a.m., a reasonable time for getting up.She got dressed and went down stairs.

(In the kitchen)

"oh good mornig Kagome here is your breakfest i made pancakes "Mrs.Higurashi said

"Oh thanks mom good morning to you too"Kagome said

"So your going back to the feudal era today Kagome?"her gramps said

"Ya we have to finish collecting the jewel shards as soon as possible"Kagome said in response.

"But sis why won't you stay longer?"Souta asked sad that his sister was going away for a long time again.

"Don't worry Souta i'll be back as soon as possible"Kagome said.

"Okay"Souta said plainly

Kagome finished breakfest and went and got her yellow bag and she was on her way out but Kagome's mom caught her .

"Oh Kagome dear here take this for later today incase you get hungry"her mom said happily

"Oh thanks mom"kagome said as she took the food from her mom.

"Kagome just be careful and wacth out for who you run into because someday you'll run into two people two men to be exact that will change you life forever"Kagome's mom said.

Kagome was dumbfounded at what her mom just said and she didn't understand what she meant.

'Two people that will change my life forever what is she talking about is she going nuts'

"Okay well i got to go mom i love you"she said as she hugged her mom and ran out the door.

She went into the well house and jumped in and in seconds she was engulfed by a blue light and she was gone she disappeared.

(Back in the Feudal era) before 7:00 a.m.

before sunrise

"Inuyasha"someone whispered

"nnnh"

"Cometo me"

"Huh"

"Come"

"Who's there"Inuyasha asked

"Cometo me in your forest by the well at the god tree"

Inuyasha got up and started running,he had to find out who was calling him they sounded like Kgaome,but different it sounded so , so fimilar ...

hehehehe cliffy ... i'm so evil well don't get mad at me for the cliffy im sorry its just so hard my fingers are killing me and i want to go and eat and whatch a movie sheesh but i promise i'll update soon,so can anyone take a guess at who is calling into the forest i would giv you a hint but i just can't well write down on a piece of paper who you thought it was and once youfinissh reading the second chapter (after i put it up hehehe...)look at who you wrote on the paper to see if you were right if yo were give yourself either a high five or a hug and if you weren't then well you just have bad luck lol well love all my reviews and i promise to get the second chappie up as soon as i can you see i just started school again so it might be a while well

love ya lots and remember to review

love always and forever

luna -


	2. coming back

okay just to let everyone know i do not own inuyasha and any of the character tehya ll belong to the wornderful Rumiko Takahashi

well R&R Love You All!

this chapter is dedicated to Chi, Shi ,and my good friend Hanna lol love you all!

Chapter 2

You Broke My Heart

Kagome was climbing out of the well and was trying to get her big yellow bag out of the well as well

then her bag got stuck.

'Great this is just what i need i have such bad luck.'Kagome thought

She finally tugged once and it came out the only downfall of the whole situation was the bag went flying over her head because she pulled on it so hard. As the bag soared threw the sky Kagome noticed that she still had hold on it.

'Oh shit'

Kagome then went flying throught the air as well. She landed flat on her butt.

'Man that hurt'

Kagome then started to get up and recollect her stuff when she started to hear voices.SO she followed them she was curouis as to who it was out in the woods this early in the morning.They lead her straight to almost the middle of the forest.To her it sounded like inuyasha and some one else that kagome hated.

Kagome hid behind a bush , she tied not to make a lot of noise , but she got close enought to hear what was going on.

She wanted to find out what they were talking about.

(Some where in the forest ... with Iuyasha)

"Inuyasha? someone said to him, that someone was the person who called him out into the forest.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha replied

"Yes Inuyasha ,i is I your love"Kikyo said.

"What are you doing here, i thought you were Kagome , why are you here?"Inuyasha asked

" Why would you ask something like that?"Kikyo asked in a loathe some voice" I came to see you of course"

"Why?"Inuyasha asked

"Because Inuyasha I love you and I want to be with you , forever" Kikyo said answering his question.

"..." Inuaysha didn't answer he didn't say anything. He was as silent as ever.

"Do you love me" Kikyo started to ask "Or do you love my stupid reicarnation?" Kikyo finished asking her question and the last part of it was very bitter sounding.

"No Kikyo i love you and only you!" Inuyasha almost all but shouted."And i could never love anyone else but you, never in my intire life. An i could never love kagome. She is just a shard dectector that's all she has and ever will be to me" Inuyasha answered.

"Oh Inuyasha ,but Kagome will only get in our way and will try to ruin our relationship."

Kikyo said full of hatred.

"No she won't because she will die, by my hands and then you can have the rest of your sould back and she can never interupt our relationship, never."Inuyasha said coldly.

"Then Inuyasha before you do that take me right here , right now. Make me your mate forever and all eternity."Kikyo siad suductively.

Kagome whatched in horror as they mated. All these emotions overwhelmed her love, hatred,anger, betrayal and most of all revenge.

Then she felt something smooth and cold roll down her cheek. They were tears that she felt rolling down her face. She caught one before it was able to drip off her face.

Inuyasha started to smell tears and rustling in the bushes then he smlet Kagome.

'Oh God ' he thought'she had sen it all ahdn't she and she heard it all to he was guessing so then he said her name out loud.

"Kagome?" inuyasha asked.

"Why?"Why Inuyasha Why?"Kagme started screaming"I-I loved you" Kagome said while sobbing"Why did you betray me?"

The last words that came out of Kagome's mouth hurt Inuyasha the most they hit him like you could never imagine, it was like he was being stabbed to death and the list could go on and on.

'That was it she had it up to here with him she was so upset and mad and that was it she was leaving foever and never coming back. He could have that clay pot of his, instead of always leaving her and running away to find her he could always be with her"Kagome thought' She would find someone better.Someone much better, someone who would love her and care for he and never leave her for someone else.

"Kagome I'm ..."Inuyasha started to say"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care anymore , you can be with that stupid idiotic clay pot bitch, Kikyo" Kikyo grunted at the insults she got from Kagome."I told you that I felt about you but I guess i was never good enough for you, I'm leaving you , Foever Inuyasha and i'm never coming back"Kagome screamed

Inuyasha yelped at the loudness of her voice."And you know what Inuyasha I'm going to find someone better then you who WILL love me no matter what!" Kagome yelled. Those were her last words to him before she started running off in the opposite direction. She wanted to get as far away as she could .From him from her from the both of them.She had tears non-stop streaming down her face from crying.

"Inuyasha?"kikyo asked while lying underneath him.

"..."He didn't answer her.

"Don't go after her you have me" Kikyo said.

"Don't worry , i won't"He said but he still wanted to go after her he was a little worried about her.

"Well at least we won't have her getting in our way"Kikyo said with hatred dripping from her voice.

Inuyasha just stared down at her.

"Now Inuyasha please finish what we started before she interrupted."Kikyo said.

"Okay"Inuyasha replied.

"I love you"Kikyo said to Inuyasha as he bite her marking her as his.

"I love you too"Inuyasha said warmly as they both started to make love all over again.

(A/n... okay im sorry but im not going to make a love scene between Inuyasha and kikyo to me its just wrong sorry.. but still love okay back to the story)

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha remember Kagome was in heat and that she would have demons chasing after her to make her theirs.Then Inuyasha started to get really worried. But he was as you could say was in a trance that Kikyo put on him.

(Kagome somewhere deeper in the forest)

Kagome just kept running then it started to rain and she started to cry even more. She then tripped over a vine and fell on her face. She didn't bother to get up she just laid there. Then she felt a weird vibe come over her like something was ahppening to her .

(With Sesshomaru at his Castle)

Sesshomaru was in the study in his castle. he was getting up to get a book when he felt a weird vibe.He didn't know what it was but he knew something was wrong and someone needed him.Then Tensiaga started to pulse. That's when he smelt a female on his grounds.He could tell she was in heat and he could tell that demons were getting closer and closer to her getting ready to fight over her to make her theirs.So Sesshomaru went out of his study and down teh hall and down the stairs and out the front dorrs.But right before he left he yelled out to Jaken

"Jaken I'm going out i will be right back"

And before Jaken could answer Sesshomaru was gone.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome could sense demons getting closer to her.She didn't care though. She wished that they would kill her. She had no pointin living she didn't want to live.Then she heard a little voice that she could bairly make out what it was saying.

'You have to live, you are here for a purpose , you do not know what the purpose is yet though but soon enough you will find out.And there is someone out there looking for you he is to be your mate and he will love you for all eternity and he will never leave you'.And then the voice disappeared.Kagome thought about what it said to her.

'There is someone out there for me , and im here for a purpose?'

So Kagome decided that she would do just that she would live.But then all of a sudden a demon jumped out and said your mine. It hit her and made her go unconsious.The demon started to undress her.It marveled at her unmarked skin.

Sesshomaru was running through the forest to the smell of the female was then he started to smell a demon mixed in with her scent.he started to run faster.He finally came upon were the demon and female that he smelt was.He looked over to the demon and shot him a death glare. The demon put the girl down and started to run.But Sesshomaru killed it with his whip.'Too easy ' he thought. Then he started to walk over to the woman. He bent down to were she was and then it finally stopped raining. Sesshomaru looked at the woman and studied her up and down.She was almost completely naked.Then all of a sudden sesshomaru noticed that this was the girl that traveled with his half brother.Then he smelt the remains of tears and a haalf dead miko and his brother along with Kagome's scent.The he relized that his brother had taken the miko known as Kikyo as his mate.Sesshomaru put his hand up to Kagome's forhead and tried to read her memory.He saw everything that had happened between The three of them. Sesshomaru thought of his brother as a real dumbass now.He took that half dead miko instead of this living, vivid and beautiful woman.Sesshomaru almost mentally smacked himself for saying she was beautiful.But he couldn't denie it either and she smelt really could.He had to control his demon side from taking her as his right then.

Then something started to happen he started to feel that pulsing feeling that he had felt before.'So it was you , maybe you and i have something to do together or maybe you are my soulmate'he thought, he almost mentally slapped himself again for thinking that.Then Kagome started to glow.He placed her down on the ground and then she started to float up into the air.Then something weird started to happen she started to transform.When it was all done she floated softly to the ground.Sesshomaru staterd to sniff the air she smelt different to him.She smelt better then ever.Now he really had to hold back his demon urges.Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up he could tell something definetly changed with her.He waited for the soft little cloud to form under his feet to take him and Kagome back to his castle.Once it formed under his feet they started torwards his castle.Kagome lay sleeping soundly in his arms.

Sesshomaru would find out what really happened to her once he got back to his castle.He would find out why she changed.But it was really bugging him why he didn't know why she changed.Once he got to his balcony of his caslte he walked over to his bed and laid her down.Sesshomaru light a few candles so it wasn't completely dark.He took a closer look at her.He saw that she had two cute fluffy dog ears on her head, on her forhead she had a silver moon witha blue star, thenhe noticed she had a tail.He went to touch it.It was so soft he started petting it then she started to move and he stopped.Then he noticed she had two stipes like his on her wrists and her face but instead they were silver.And at the tip of both her ears and her tail was a little black.After he finished exiaminingg her he just had to touch her ears so he did.He started to corress them and she started to moan like she was enjoying it when he stopped she winced a little.He was surprised at how she winced when he stopped

'So she liked me touching her,i know she knows I'm here because i know she can smell me.'Sesshomaru thought

'Someone is touching me but it feels so good and they smell so good,well i don't care ' Kagome thought as she started to drift back to sleep.

'So she has fallen back asleep has she' Sesshomaru thought.

Then he started to smell her.Sesshomaru was amazed she didn't smell like human nor did she look like one as he saw already.Then it hit him she had transformed into a tiayoukia.But how? He also relized that she was a very powerful yuokia he could sense it.She could prove very useful and she could also help me with rin.Rin needs a womanly figure to look up to instead of me or Jaken.

'She is so beautiful maybe she can forget about my stupid half brother and fall in love with me

and maybe she could become my mate.If she doesn't then maybe I will just mkae her my mate, but that would be cruel if she doesn't love me but in time we will find out'Sesshomaru thought to him self.

Sesshomaru started to drift inot sleep and he didn't know it he accidentially climbed into bed with her.

(The next morning)

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of screaming.Then he relized it was Kagome.Oh God he thought .He wsa going to get hell for sure.He had to cover his ears from her screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!"kagome screamed to him

"Kagome please try to calm down i brought you here i was the one who saved you last ngith please i will explian everything."Sesshomaru said in a calm voice

"But what are you doing in the same bed as me?"Kagome asked

"Sorry about that for you see it is my bed and i need rest to sometimes and so i got inot bed by accident with you"Sesshomaru said.

"Okay"Kagome said"So what ami doing here?"Kagome asked.

"You will find out soon enough Kagome"Sesshomaru said as he picked up a mirror and handed it to her.He started to prepare for her screaming after he handed her the mirror...

TBC

A/N time

sorry i had to end it witha cliffy im so tired and i have to go to bed i have school tomorrow sorry everyone but don't worry i will update soon and thank you to all of those who ahve reviewed so far

Blood Moon Nights:Thank you Hanna for reading my story i love you lots and you have got to do the sequel to you story as soon as you get the floppy disics okay well love ya hope you enjoy

Sesshomarubaby18:thank you for reading my story and i updated as soon as possible like you asked love ya

Kitsune-NekoDemon2:hey thanks for reading my story and ya it was kikyo good guess you smart lol well love ya lots

Love always and forever

luna

(p.s i wil update as soon as possible i promise) BYE!


	3. meeting someone new & falling in love:1

Chapter 3

To let all of you know i don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Ok to start us out thank you to all who reviewed and to let the one person who asked yes this is a sess/kag fic if you read the full summaray in the first chapter i should have said so.Well here is the third chapter so please enjoy and please review i need them well love all of those who read anyways.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed.

"You wench shut your mouth right now." sesshomaru said while he was pushing on his ears to reduced the sound she was emitting.

But kagome kept on screaming.She was so confused why was she a taiyoukia and why was she in Sesshomaru's castle.She didn't understand any of it but hopefully she will get some answers and soon.

"You will learn not to scream while you are in my presence." Sesshomaru said to Kagome while he let his hands down from his ears after she stopped screaming.

"And why would I do that, why would I listen to you?"Kagome aksed.

"Because it hurts my ears and if you wish to stay alive I wouldn't yell if I were you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome wanted to scream for help so badly.

She started to scream again but this time for help but she did it without even relizing she was.

In less then seconds Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall.

"What did i tell you about screaming while you are near me?"He asked but he was more demanding then anything.

"I don't have to listen to you, I don't care kill me it's not like I want to live anyways what do I have to live for anyways?"Kagome said as she started to cry, but after she said that she didn't want to she regreted it.

Sesshomaru recalled the other night when he found her and what Inuyasha had done to her.

"Anyways why did you save me?"Kagome asked "You should have just left me to die"

By this time Sesshomaru had set her down back on her feet but he still had his hold on her.

"Because I did not want you to die , you will help me here at my palace with Rin and you will also help me in fighting the half demon, Naraku." Sesshomaru said in one of his nicest tones Kagome had ever heard from him.

Kagome just kept on crying and thats when Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms.Both him and Kagome were surprised that he was holding her. And for some reason he didn't want to let go of her and KAgome didn't want him to let go of her.And some how Kagome stopped crying she didn't know why she just did.When Kagome stopped crying Sesshomaru let go of her although he wanted to hold her for all eternity never letting her go but he didn't know why he wanted to do so.But little did Sesshomaru and KAgome know that they would find out all the answers to everything very soon enough sooner then they think they will.

"Why were you leaving ?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence.

"Because I told Inuyasha how I felt about him, I told him that I loved him and he goes and chooses Kikyo over me, which I understand that all I ever was to Inuyasha was a shard detector and thats all I would ever be to him."Kagome said to him while she started to kind of cry again but she stopped as soon as she heard Sesshomaru's soothing voice.Kagome didn't want him to stopp talking to her she didn't want him to leave her like Inuyasha did and she felt like Sesshomaru never would and she felt that Sesshomaru was not going to harm but that he was really going to help her.

"It is ok Kagome you won't have to se him ever again if you do not wish too." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You will stay here with me and Rin, Rin has wished to have a mother and if you will she would most likely love to have you as her mother im sure it would make her very happy.And I will need your help in destroying Naraku and we will have to find out how you are a taiyoukia.I'm sure you are wondering the answer to that?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes I I will stay with you and Rin I would love to act as her mother and yes I would really like to know the answer to why I am like this do you have a clue at all how and why I have become a taiyoukia?" Kagome asked him hoping he would know the answer.Kagome was becoming very happy she never really knew thjat Sesshomaru could be this nice, she liked this side of him and hoped that she would always be able to see it instead of the cold blooded killer he always acted as.She had never seen him this nice and she was really liking it.

"No I do not know but I am wondering why you have transformed as well."Sesshomaru said"So we will find out the answer together."

Kagome started to look at herself again in the mirror. She was actually liking her features and what she looked like now after she transformed.She seemed very pleased, she looked even more womanly then she ever had and she knew it was going to come in handy along with the new type of strength that she could feel pulsing throughout her body

(A/N... I'm not going to go over what she looks like now but if you want to know again just to remember you can go back to chapter 2)

Once she finished looking at herself there was a nock on the door. Kagome was still sitting on the bed with Sesshomaru still sitting next to her although throughtout the little time that she spent looking at herself she could tell that he was getting closer to her but she didn't stop him she actually liked him getting closer to her but she didn't know why and she could tell that he was still smelling her and taking in her scent as she was doing the same to him. She thought that he smelt really good he had a wonderful smell about him he didn;t smell like death or something terrible like most demons did.Kagome was brought out of her daze when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Come in."Sesshomaru said he sounded like he already knew who it was.

Kagome started sniffing to find out who it was if it was someone she knew. She then realized that since she had turned into a taiyoukia she didn't have to try as hard to figure out who it was and that it came automatically to her. She liked how she could do that unlike when she was just a priestess she had to focus all her power on the person or figure to know who and what it was but she didn't have to do that anymore.She also realized that she could her a lot better as well as smell.

A little girl came in, she looked like she was about 9 or 10 years old.

"Seshomaru-sama Jaken was yelling at me again and then I heard screaming from your room so I came to see if you are ok Lord Sesshomaru you are not hurt or anything are you ?"The little girl kept going on and on.

"No Rin I'm fine, I would like you to meet someone."Sesshomaru said to the little girl now know as Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is that pretty lady over there and why is she in your bed is she your knew mate?"Rin asked once she said mate both Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed. Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru blush but he saw her blush and it made him tingle inside, it aroused something that he hadn't felt in a very long time come from seeing a woman blush, but not just any woman she was now known to him as a taiyoukia something he had never imagined this woman before him to be.

"No Rin this is our knew guest she will be staying for quite awhile so I want you to be nice to her she will be your new mother Rin but only if you wish her to be."Sesshomaru said .

"YEAH! Rin has a knew mommy!"Rin started dancing around she was so happy now.Rin hadn't had a mother in a very long time and she almost forgot what it was like to have one.

"Rin why don't you go down and tell Jaken that I will be there in a few minutes and tell him that we will be going out to look over my lands for a little while and that someone will be accompanying us." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Rin will go tell Master Jaken right away."Rin said as she ran over and huged Kagome then went to run out the door but before she did she ran back over to the bed and hugged Sesshomaru. SHe also whispered in his ear so that Kagome couldn't hear her "Lord Sesshomaru I like Kagome Rin thinks you should make her your mate you would make a good couple, and Rin thinks that Sesshomaru likes Kagome and that you likes her."Sesshomaru started to blush but tried to control himself from doing so.Little did all three of them know that maybe Rin was right.

(After Rin left to go find Jaken)

"This is my bedroom, yours is across the hall you will be going out with me today after lunch to look over my lands."Sesshomaru said to Kagome after Rin left.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." was all Kagome said.

"I will be teaching you how to use both your demon and miko powers to their fullest."Sesshomaru said to her.

"But why you ?"Kagome asked shortly.

"Don't snap back at me, you are lucky to be able to have a chance to be taught by me.It will be best if I teach you then any others because I am the only one that knows how to use demon and miko powers together beside from one other and he is unavalable at this moment but maybe when he gets back from his mission I will have him teach you if he even wants to I will not force him to do so because he may be very tired and not wanting to teach someone anything at the moment."Sesshomaru said

(A/N...ok i don't know if that makes any sense to anyone but when i read it it mad a little bit of sense to me so just deal with it im tired peoples love ya though)

"Fine! "Kagome said

"You should get something to eat before we leave the dinning room is downstairs and to the left. I will meet you there. We will see how good your nose is to see if you can find the dinning room by yourself."Sesshomaru said before he walked out the door.

"Wait!" was all Kagome could say but she wasn't quick enough he was gone in a flash

"Great how am I going to get there I don't now my way around this place! Although he did say use my nose he did give me a clue on how to get there maybe I will be able to get there.Alright nose lets go I'm going to get there to prove him wrong to show him that I can do this without his help."Kagome said out loud to now one but herself.

Kagome got out of Sesshomarus bed although she didn't want to and walked over to the full mirror to get a better look at herself.

She was very pleased at how she looked now.

'Hehehe I bet once Inuyasha sees me like this he will be begging for me to come back to him'

But once she thought about it more she relized that she wouldn't be able to go back to school and what would her mom and grandpa and little brother think now that she is a demon.

Well Kagome didn't care much about school she was falling anyway so that didn't seem to be such a big problem she would just stay here and help Sesshomaru but sooner or later she would have to face her family but she didn't think it would be too hard.And maybe her family knows something about why she is like this maybe they will have some answers. Well whatever the case we will find out soon enough

Then she was thinking about Sesshomaru and how he rescued her instead of Inuyasha and brought her back to his palace.

'Sesshomaru is pretty good looking and he actually seems very nice when he's not either out to kill someone or hiding his true self.Maybe I can forget and move on and maybe Sesshomaru will like me in the end and never leave me or hurt me like Inuyasha did.' Kagome shook her head at the thought but she did like it though.

Kagome turned around and headed for the door to find the dinning room.

She opened the bedroom door and started fallowing Sesshomaru's scent luckily it was easy to remember and it smelt good so she couldn't get it tangled up with servents scents.She was now running through that castle and she suddenly stopped in front of two large golden colored doors that had a big white dog on them with a crescent moon behind him.

She opened the doors and walked in.

(inside that dinning room)

Once she walked through the door completeley and shut it behind her she saw Sesshomaru at the head of the large beautiful carved oak table with Rin next to him on his left and a little creature, a imp, that she only knew as Jaken who was loyal to Sesshomaru and who traveleld with him for many years. All three of them were eating.

Kagome walked up next to Sesshomaru and Jaken looked at her and started questioning why she was here.

"You filthy wench why are you here, aren't you suppose to be with Inuyasha, you better get out of here or else you will see the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"Jaken said coldly to her.

"Shut up you little annoying toad"Kagome said as she kicked him out of the seat next to Sesshomaru so she could sit down.

She looked over to Sesshomaru and asked "Did I do good ?"

"Yes you did well it didn't take you to long like it would for most demons."Sesshomaru stated.He was actually surprised at how fast she found him and the dinning room. Normally most demons would take much longer to find his location and it would take much more skill normally then just your nose.

"Please eat so we can head out to look over my lands"Sesshomaru said to her.

"Will Rin be comnig with you Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin asked

"No not this time Rin i'm sorry maybe some other time."Sesshomaru said to Rin assuring her that he will take her some other time.

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said to him as she finished her breakfest she got up and walked over to Kagome to give her a good-bye kiss.

"Please come back soon Lord Sesshomaru and come back safe as well." Rin said

"Wait Rin, we will be back at earliest would be tomorrow night, I think its just a short look over my lands this time.

"Ok well have fun."Rin said winking to Sesshomaru and he knew exactly what she meant nad he winked back as well hinting that he might just do so.Rin waved as she walked out of the dinning room.

Jaken now up and alive from when Kagome kicked him was starting to ask questions again.

But he stopped once he saw the look his lord was giving him.but he did ask one thing more

"Lord Sesshomaru why is Inuyasha's wench here in your presence?" Jaken asked.

"Because Inuyasha has no use of her and we need her here with us and she is not any wench to you she is a taiyoukia so you will treat her with the same respect that you give to me or else you will suffer."Sesshomaru said coldy to Jaken while giving him a death glare.

"Yes my Lord."Jaken said with fear in his voice."I'm sorry my lady i did not know please forgive me for my rudeness?"Jaken said now facing Kagome.

"You are forgiven but don't let it happen again."Kagome said.

"We are leaving to go look over my lands today Jaken and I do not plan on being back til' tomorrow night."Sesshomaru said to his servent, Jaken.

"Yes my Lord will i be going with you this time?"Jaken asked.

"No you will not but Kagome will be, she will go with me this time and I don't want you with us you need to stay here and look over Rin and if I find out that you treat her badly or tease her you will be punished when I come back. Is that clear?"Sesshomaru said, asked at that same time.

"Yes my Lord I will go at once to prepair food and supplies for you to take with you."Jaken said.

"Fine and hurry I don't want to waste any more time then I have to."Sesshomaru said looking back over to Kagome.A small smirk appeared on his face, he felt his arrousal rise,

'This woman has somethng special about her maybe I will stay away longer with her traveling my lands.It might prove to be amusing and worth while maybe I will claim her as mine, I don't have to have her agree to it she would really have no choice in it but we will see in due time won't we.'Sesshomaru thought to himself

Kagome felt a tingle go up her spine and she got butterflies in her stomach from Sesshomaru looking at her.

She could tell Sesshomaru was thinking and planning something for their time together and for some reason she couldn't wait to find out what it is that he was thinking.

(an hour later)

Jaken came back to the dinning room with a little box.

"W are going to take that with us and that's suppose be able to supply us with food for awhile are you nuts its smaller then your palm?"Kagome nearly screamed but was mad at herself because she forgot about her own ears and Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru had to hold back his urge to hit her.

"My Lady this box is under a spell you just have to say one word and it will open to be a big bag and all you have to do is say another word and it will close and become a little box again.I don't think that you would want to carry a huge bag around the whole time do you?"Jaken asked.

"No I suppose I don't.Well then what are the two words?"Kagome asked.

"To open it all you have to say is _ release. _And to close it all you have to say is _capture._"Jaken said simply

"Those are weird ways to open and close it but whatever."Kagome said.

Jaken handed the box to Kagome and she put it in her pocket.  
"Well are you ready Lord Sesshomaru shall we depart?"Kagome asked.

"Hai I ready are you?"Sesshomaru asked eager to leave and get away from Jaken for awhile.

"Yes My Lord I am ready."Kagome said while smiling at him.

Sesshomaru partialy blushed from looking at her beautiful face.

"Then let us take our leave. We will be back as soon as we can."Sesshomaru said.

"Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru."Jaken said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way out of the castles grounds and out into the woods.

"My Lord if I may ask why did you want to travel over your lands?"Kagome asked.

"Because one I wanted to get away from Jaken for awhile two we can maybe figure out why you are a taiyoukia all of a sudden and three I wanted to get to know you a little better without anyone around us."Sesshomaru said in another of his nice tones to her.

Kagome blushed and tried to look away from him but she jsut couldn't bring herself to doing so.

"I like it when I make you blush Kagome"Sesshomaru said without realizing it.

"I like you making me blush Lord Sesshomaru."Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been walking for hours and the whole tme they never once stopped talking to one another.

Sesshomaru was really starting to like Kagome as she was starting to like him as well.

'I think i will really forget about Inuyahsa he made his choice and now its my turn to be loved and to love someone even more.'Kagome thought to herself

'Rin was really right about what she said, I think Kagome will be able to forget and move on and love me as I will love her, and i will love her more then Inuyasha ever could have.' Sesshomaru thought.

(around 7 p.m.)

"We will camp here for tonight"Sesshomaru said, "There is a hot spring not to far away from him through that path over there if you wish to go and bathe."Sesshomaru finished saying as he started to make a fire.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."Kagome said,"Oh yes here before i forget and go to take a bathe here is our supplies"Kagome said as she handed him the box.

"Thank you Kagome now go and take your bath before it gets to late."Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I will." She said as she grabbed a towel and some soap and shampoo.

"Please be careful."Sesshomaru said as she walked off.

"I will."she said to him as she disappeared into the night.

'I think I will follow her and watch over her just to be safe.'Sesshomaru thought.

At that thought Sesshomaru got up after starting his fire and followed after her.

It was easy to follow her because of her wonderful scent and it wasn't hard to lose because it was so strong.

He soon came upon her. She was already undressing.And her wonderful scent started to take him over her scent was so intoxicating but yet it was so wonderful.

He went up into a tree to were he could still see her and yet she wouldn't be able to sense him easily.

He watched her the whole time never taking his eyes off of her.

'She has such a wonderful shape and her body is pefect there is not a single thing wrong with any part of her.' Sesshomaru thought as his lust for her grew and his arrousal was starting to rise more then it ever had.He was starting to loose control his demon side was starting to take over.He tried to control it the best he could but it wasn't working.

_SNAP..._

Sesshomaru broke a tree limb and Kagome heard it.

"Whose there?"Kagome asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Don't fear it's only me Kagome"Sesshomaru said as he jumped out of the tree he was in.

"Is it really you Sesshomaru you sound so different?"Kagome asked and said at the same time.

"Do not worry it's me."Sesshomaru said.

"But why were you following me and why were you hiding?"Kagome asked as she stood up completely forgeting she was naked.

"My My Kagome you have nice features they look even bigger since the first time I saw you with my half brother."Sesshomaru said as he started walking closer to her.

"What are you talking about?"Kagome asked.

"Your breasts Kagome"Sesshomaru said as he was now only an inch away from her.

"OH MY GOD" Kagome screamed as she tried to put her body underwater but as she went to sit down Sesshomaru grabbed her.

Sesshomaru now completely lost control over himself.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing what is wrong with you you seem so different?"Kagome asked.

"I am different Kagome the Sesshoamru you remember isn't here as of right now I am his demonic side, I have complete control over him.His lust for you is so strong he couldn't handle it.He only went out to whatch that no harm would come to you but he completely lost to me.

"No your lieing, what are you going to do to me?"Kagome asked as she was about to cry she was so scared, for if what Sesshomaru was telling her was true she was in bug trouble.

"I'm going to make you mine!"Sesshomaru said as his eyes got redder and he started kissing were her collar bone was, the place were you would mark your mate.

"NO...YOUR NOT SESSHOMARU!"Kagome screamed.

"Yes I am, and you will be mine."Sesshomaru said seducativley.

"No not yet, not you I want the real Sesshomaru to make me his when both me and him are ready, not you not his demonic side."Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was fighting to take control over his demonic side and it was working after what Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru please come back, please don't do this."Kagome said as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru was still holding her and he was still licking at were he was to bite her to claim her.

"Kagome."Sesshomaru said as he snapped out of his trance like thing.(i don't know what to call it people just work with me here)

Sesshomaru took Kagome into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean for this to happen, Please forgive me?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru is it really you or are you trying to trick me?"Kagome asked.

"It's me I promise just please forgive I didn't mean for this to happen I just lost control over myself."Sesshomaru said to her while not letting go of her.

"I forgive you Lord Sesshomaru."Kagome said "But could I maybe put some clothes on by any chance so you don't loose control again?"Kagome asked.

"Yes I will leave you to finish what you were doing."Sesshomaru said as he let her go and started walking away.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."Kagome said.

"But one question before I go Kagome."Sesshomaru said,"You could have sensed me why didn't you say anything?"He asked

"I'm not sure I guess I didn't care"Kagome said to him.

"Hnn..."was all Sesshomaru said before he walked away.

Kagome got back into the hot spring and that was when she realized it she was starting to go into heat already, but it wasn't her time though, maybe it was from the transformation she thought.

'I will have to be very careful now.' She thought

(with sesshomaru)

'I can sense it.' Sesshomaru thought ' I will have to do my best to control myself, I can tell she is going into heat'

'But what I don't understand was what she said to me earlier, it worked to bring me out of my lust and helped me to gain control over my body again but why would she say it to me, I thought she loved my half brother is she starting to move on and forget her love for him, is she starting to love me instead of him?' Sesshomaru asked himself

'I don't understand any of it I will need time to think of what she meant by what she said to me, did she really mean it?' Sesshomaru thought ,' I hope she did.'That was Sesshomaru's last thought as he leaped up into a tree to get some sleep and his mind kept going over and over what she said to him.

_"No not yet not you, I want the real Sesshomaru to make me his, when both me and him are ready not you not his demonic side"Kagome said._

He couldn't get that thought out of his head and that was the thought that he fell asleep to.

(30 minutes later)

Kagome snuck back to the little camp that they had made and rolled out her sleeping bag and got into it.

Sesshomaru had heard and smelt her come back but he didn't say anything.He just kept on pretended to sleep.He was going to whatch over her the whole night since he didn't really need as much sleep as humans do.But then he remembered that Kagome was no longer human but she still must be tired from everything that happened yesterday and today.

So he let her sleep.She was just as beautiful when she slept as when she was any other time.

What she said to him earlier was still repeating itself in his mind he really needed to ask her about it tomorrow morning or else it would just keep annoying him.

Sesshomaru lept down from his spot in the tree and sat next to Kagome. He placed his swords the same way as Inuyasha did when he sat down.

Sesshomaru reached out and touched her face pulling back some hair from covering her face so he could see her entire face.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips although she did not know it.

"I believe Kagome Higurashi that I am falling in love with you."Sesshomaru said out loud.

"I am too."Kagome said in her sleep,"I love you too Sesshomaru."Kagome moaned as she rolled over into Sesshomaru's lap.

"She's dreaming about me?"Sesshomaru asked with shock in his voice."And she said that she loved me, is what she said true?This Sesshomaru is very courious."Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru just sat there with Kagome laying in his lap for a little while before he picked her up and laid her down on the ground and went to lay next to her.

"I'm not falling in love with you Kagome Higurashi, I am in love with you already, someday you will be mine no matter what, no matter what you or anyone says you will be mine I will make sure of it, and to you that is a promise."Sesshomaru said in a quite voice.

"Yes My Lord."Kagome said still sleeping.

Sesshomaru smirked but more or less he smiled more then anything. He was happy at what she said to him agreeing to what he said to her, to make her his.Little did he really know that Kagome was actually still kind of awake but yet she was still asleep. She was just awake enough to hear what he said to her.

Kagome smiled as well.

Sesshomaru sat up once more because he thought he heard something but it was just the wind.He looked down at Kagome and he leaned over and kissed her again.Sesshomaru laid back down next to her but this time he was even closer and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.Kagome moaned as he did so. And through the whole night the slept like this...

(no Sesshomaru only has one arm.. as of right now lol but i didn't tell you that you'll find out soon enough)

TBC...

MUST READ!

Authors time... WOOHOOOO I finally finished it I'm so glad well I didn't finish it I jush finished this chapter don't worry all of my reviewers its not over yet im sorry if that dissapoints you there is still more to come but I decided that this was a good place to leave of at I will update as soon as possible its just that school is getting hard and I barely have time to work on my story but as we speak or as you read this I guess im already working on the next chapter. See the thing is I have most of the chapters written down i jsut have to type them and thats what takes so long b/c it starts to make my fingers hurt lol well thats enough from me I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that it was long enough for you so please if its not to much trouble to ask I would really like it if you update it it really does mean a lot to me and i mean it and thank you to all of those who have been reviewing for me already I am very greatful and I hope you keep reading and tell me if anything doesn't go the way you want it to b/c I will correct it I work to please my readers but also to please myself so please review and keep reading I promise to update as soon as possible as I can but im not promising that it will be to to soon but I won't forget! please review its not that hard

Love always and forever

LUNA ()

(P.S. I really do think this story is getting to be very good as of right now and if any of you don't like it you can go to my profile and write to me whenever you want I will glasdly accept everything and i will head everything and try my best to make the story to your liking...enjoy love ya and please not too many flames in the reviews they make me sad ( ...well thank you again to my reviewers)


	4. AN

Hello Everyone!  
Mizu-chan speaking here…..I hope that you all are enjoying my story. I have worked really hard on it. I was going to update the 4th chapter a long time ago but the only problem was that I have to update it at school because my friend Chi has to do it for me because I do not know how to…and well anyways I was revising it and I left the floppy disc at school and no one returned it to me…I was so upset because the 4th chapter was like really really really long. So then I got to thinking about my story this morning on my way to school and I came up with a really crazy idea…well for me it is.

The thing is I am not going to put up the 4th chapter unless you all want it…But I do have 2 questions for all of you out there reading my story…and I need at least 10 answers in reviews about what you guys want me to do.

1. Do you want me to update the fourth chapter and go on with the story as it is?

2. Or do you want me to go back and create the whole story over again…and make the plot longer along with all the chapters and make the story more exciting and a little bit longer as well?...

If I go back and rewrite the story I will have to come up with a new name for it and I want it to be something really good but as of right now I have no ideas in mind for what I want it to be called…

If you have any suggestions tell me in your review…I need as much help as I can get….and the thing is if I rewrite this story well I mean the first 3 chapters really is that I will make the sentences and spelling better…like a lot of people have been complaining about and I will also make it longer until Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love and stuff….not trying to spoil it for you but you all should know that they would fall in love eventually because I mean this is a Kag/Sesshy fanfic…but the thing is you don't know how well ok maybe you do but I could change it and all and make it just such a much better story…because I have been reading a lot and I mean a lot of fanfic's lately and I'm starting to get ideas and clues on what to do when your writing your own fanfic. Well I just hope you all aren't made at me for not updating in such a long time and I hope that you all are still reading my story. And if you want me to like continue or create new you just write to me in a review and tell me…or else this fanfic will cease to exist.

I also need ideas for…and if I do rewrite it….what the new stories title should be…it will have the same plot just be longer and stuff…well please write to me soon.

Hope you all have a great St. Patrick's Day and a wonderful Easter.

And once my story gets going again people out there reading my story...will you do me a favor…an please not send me flames…it really hurts my feelings when people do and it makes me think that my story is not good enough and that I should just stop writing it…luckily enough I have a wonderful friend named Advi who keeps me going and help from all my reviewers who send me good and nice and warming reviews…you all are my inspiration and you keep me going…so please no flames, just if you don't like my story stop reading it. Well thank you very much and until next time I bid you all a fair well…

Love always and forever,

Mizu-chan

ASHITERU!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!  
Mizu-chan speaking here…..I hope that you all are enjoying my story. I have worked really hard on it. I was going to update the 4th chapter a long time ago but the only problem was that I have to update it at school because my friend Chi has to do it for me because I do not know how to…and well anyways I was revising it and I left the floppy disc at school and no one returned it to me…I was so upset because the 4th chapter was like really really really long. So then I got to thinking about my story this morning on my way to school and I came up with a really crazy idea…well for me it is.

The thing is I am not going to put up the 4th chapter unless you all want it…But I do have 2 questions for all of you out there reading my story…and I need at least 10 answers in reviews about what you guys want me to do.

1. Do you want me to update the fourth chapter and go on with the story as it is?

2. Or do you want me to go back and create the whole story over again…and make the plot longer along with all the chapters and make the story more exciting and a little bit longer as well?...

If I go back and rewrite the story I will have to come up with a new name for it and I want it to be something really good but as of right now I have no ideas in mind for what I want it to be called…

If you have any suggestions tell me in your review…I need as much help as I can get….and the thing is if I rewrite this story well I mean the first 3 chapters really is that I will make the sentences and spelling better…like a lot of people have been complaining about and I will also make it longer until Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love and stuff….not trying to spoil it for you but you all should know that they would fall in love eventually because I mean this is a Kag/Sesshy fanfic…but the thing is you don't know how well ok maybe you do but I could change it and all and make it just such a much better story…because I have been reading a lot and I mean a lot of fanfic's lately and I'm starting to get ideas and clues on what to do when your writing your own fanfic. Well I just hope you all aren't made at me for not updating in such a long time and I hope that you all are still reading my story. And if you want me to like continue or create new you just write to me in a review and tell me…or else this fanfic will cease to exist.

I also need ideas for…and if I do rewrite it….what the new stories title should be…it will have the same plot just be longer and stuff…well please write to me soon.

Hope you all have a great St. Patrick's Day and a wonderful Easter.

And once my story gets going again people out there reading my story...will you do me a favor…an please not send me flames…it really hurts my feelings when people do and it makes me think that my story is not good enough and that I should just stop writing it…luckily enough I have a wonderful friend named Advi who keeps me going and help from all my reviewers who send me good and nice and warming reviews…you all are my inspiration and you keep me going…so please no flames, just if you don't like my story stop reading it. Well thank you very much and until next time I bid you all a fair well…

Love always and forever,

Mizu-chan

ASHITERU!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

Mizu-chan again...

I got good news for everyone!

I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Gigco!

Ok! Ok! Just kidding everyone...lol...that was pretty funny though you gotta admit it...

Well anyways on with the real good news!I have finally decided on what I am going to do with this story!

I'm going to keep writing it the way it is since I had so many people want me to keep writing it...as it is!

Which I'm really happy that a lot of people wanted me to keep writing it as it is because I really, really didn't want to have to start all over again... But one thing I am going to do is I' m going to wait a little while longer until Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love with each other...if that is ok with all of you?

Well lets see what else did I want to say...hmm...oh ya I still need beta-readers...I have one who I am considering..which I still have to get in contact with...I think their name was Crimson Remourse if I stand correct...

Well anyways I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible...I'm almost done withthis years schooling and will soon be on summer break...which is good and I'll be going to visit my mom so I will have a lot of time to start writing it then...

Oh I also wanted to let everyone know...my friend has a really great story that she has been working on for a long time and its a Kagome/Sesshomaru fanfic and it has 59 chapters...it may seem long at first but trust me it is worth reading...once you start to read it you'll never want to stop reading it...you'll get so caught up in it...and the good thing is that she is almost done writing the first story of it and will be soon working on the sequel...Her penname is Advi and the story is named Traveling with Sesshomaru.

Great story i really do hope that you check it out...

ASHITERU!

Until next time my wonderful readers!

and please remember to review...that is all I ask of you...or else I won't update!

Love always and forever,

Mizu-chan

(p.s. I hope that this chapter didn't have a lot of spelling mistakes...that is another thing that I'm going to work really hard on is the spelling...so long everyone!)


End file.
